pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King of Bugs
I think louie was controling titan dweevil but titan can't control the items it picked up. without the items all the dweevil does is shake off the pikmin and doesn't kill them Who actually thinks that Louie was controling the Titan Dweevil? I'm not going to take a side (yet...:/), but is it possible that the Titan Dweevil was controlling Louie?Pikdude 20:47, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :It's nice to leave it as an unknown...but I say he was not quite in control, but aware of his actions. In a sort of stupor, controlling the Titan Dweevil, but not fully conscious. Yeah... That's it.Pikdude 22:11, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Who thinks this page should be merged with Louie? Nobody. Louie is a character. King of Bugs is a treasure... and sign your posts with ~~~~ ~Crystal Lucario~ 20:30, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Crystal said it, although I'm sure he could have put it a little more delicately.... ::I probably could have... ~Crystal Lucario~ 12:24, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Considering that you get ten pokos when you collect him, dose that mean they sold louie? - :The sales pitch would imply that he's for sale as well, but I'm pretty sure it was just kind of a joke. ::And if they were selling him what kinda sicko would buy a Louie? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::*Orders five of him*-- ::::*Orders 78*-- Snowy bulborb 16:15, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::They are high in Fiber and low in fat... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Classic, buy a louie? hilarious. and louie should not be treated like a titan dweevil! :::::::I think it might be the money they take from his pay for making them come back for him... or some kind of ransom money ~JimmytheJ King of shiny Olimar said Titian Dweevils are attracted 2 shiny. louie's beacon is shiny. rabbaflabbin' beacons. Why, Louie, Why?! Why would Louie want to hurt/kill the pikmin/Olimar/President? Was he mad for being left behind? Did he want to gain respect from his employer? Was he evil all along? Was he just plain crazy? Or did he want to eat the pikmin (at the start, when he first saw the pikmin, the Ship detected drool in the corner of his mouth)? Hm... Witch one is correct? 15:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Presubembly both were in control of the body with the instincts of said creature in control at the time. Eh, who knows... Of course he wanted to eat the Pikmin! Remember how he eats all the pikpik carrots? Olimar said the pikmin look just like Pikpik carrots. Bkarcher97 :Wow that's like saying someone who eats gummi bears must eat bears because they look alike I think Louie might have been trying to restrain the thing, to try to get down. Or, he was testing them, to see if they were really them. Or he was trying not to let them kill the thing, either because it was rare, or because he didn't want to fall ~JimmytheJ I have too many theories, and do not feel like adding them here... just fuels the NO MOAR SPECULATION rage. Portal-Kombat Heh. Had to get rid of the *sysop* thing from my sig. This isn't Pikcanon-Not! Portal-Kombat Maybe Louie thought the Titan Dweevil was just a big bug, and sat on its head when he got lost in the Dream Den. He might have wanted to play with it, but later found that it was too powerful. :NO MORE ****ING SPEXCULAMATION!!!!!! I think he wanted to avoid blame for debt. (Because the Ship knew since it was the one Louie used to transport the golden Pikipik carrots.) Alos I think he wanted to eat the Pikmin. He ate other bugs. Ridly Roar! 20:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Pikmin aren't Bugs! Click (Mental substitution necessary) -JimmytheJ I wonder how Hungry Louie got as he got left behind. There's not a lot of enemies that he could have eaten raw, is there? Green Bulborb 22:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Well, he wouldn't have to have eaten ALL of them raw. He could cook some over fires (the ones that spout out of the ground) or soak some in water. He also could have cooked some using electrified barriers. Of course, he may have eaten some pikmin as well. There's a world of possibilities! Which Pikmin? He didn't have any!-JimmytheJ Prehaps he was trying to eat the titan dwevil! He did say the legs were nice in his notes, and if he was controling it, why would he give notes on cooking about it? 18:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) That's not a bad idea. Maybe Louie underestimated the Titan Dweevil, and thought he could eat it.